


Birthday Blues

by FaceofMer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/FaceofMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Sam doesn't forget Dean's birthday, but for Dean it's just another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blues

“Dean!” Dean woke in an instant as Sam bounced on the bed. He sat up, but there didn’t seem to be any danger. Dad’s bed wasn’t slept in, so he was still gone. Dean turned his attention to the grin on his brother’s face.

“What?”

“I know what today is.”

Rubbing his eyes, Dean got up to find them some breakfast. “What’s that, Sammy?”

“It’s your birthday, Dean. You’re ten.”

Dean stopped and blinked, counting in his head and a little bit on his fingers. “Guess it is, still have to go to school.” He pulled open a box of pop tarts and passed two to Sam. Sam sat at the little table and ate while Dean made sure they had everything for school. At least Dad had made sure they had lunch money this time. He carefully locked the motel room door and Sam handed him half a pop tart as they walked to the bus stop.

 

In class, Dean was having trouble staying awake. He’d been up late, watching a movie and waiting to see if Dad would get back. His head dropped forward. The teacher smacked a ruler on his desk, startling Dean. Dean’s arm brushed his jacket back on reflex, then quickly dropped it. The teacher leaned forward and pushed the jacket back again, pulling the folded knife from his front pocket. His eyes widened, then narrowed. “Detention, Dean. One hour after school.”

Dean sighed and watched the teacher lock the knife in his desk. The teacher would probably try to call Dad. He slunk lower in his seat. At least Sam would sit quietly outside the room, probably reading a book, until he was done. It wasn’t Dean’s first time in detention.

The rest of the day dragged by. The other kids avoided Dean on the playground, and after the fight he got in the first day here, the older ones avoided Sammy too. He pretended it didn’t bother him as the other kids ran around; at least Sam played with the other kindergartners. Dean leaned against the wall and watched.

Finally the last bell rang. Dean sat at his desk as the rest of the kids made their way out, closing the door behind them. He fiddled with a pencil while waiting for whatever make-work the teacher would give him. To his surprise the teacher sat on the desk in front of him. “I know you haven’t been here long, but I wanted to talk to you, Dean.”

Dean crossed his arms, defiant. “About what?”

The teacher rubbed the bridge of his nose. “How are things at home?”

“Fine,” he said shortly.

“Look, I’ve seen how protective you are of your brother. And you had a pretty good bruise on your arm when you got here. Now this. Does your father hurt you?”

Dean snorted. _Seriously? This teacher has no idea. Hopefully never will._ He could see the teacher was watching him, waiting for an answer. Dean shook his head. “No.”

Before the teacher could press the issue the door opened. John Winchester stood in the doorway, Sam peeking around behind him. “I got your message,” said John. “I’m here to pick up Dean.”

“Of course.” The teacher stood as Dean reached to grab his bag.

“Did you still have the knife?” asked John.

The teacher gave him an odd look. “I only said he had a weapon.”

“Didn’t figure he’d have anything other then that,” said John mildly as the teacher unlocked the drawer and handed the pocket knife to him. “I’ll be sure to talk to him.”

The teacher looked from John to Dean and back. “It’s fine. He’s not a bad kid. Dean, there’s a spelling test on Thursday.”

“I’ll study,” he lied and followed his Dad out. In a few steps they were outside and climbing into the car, Sam in the back. Dean wasn’t surprised to see their bags in the car. As he pulled away from the school, John handed Dean back his knife. “Be more careful.”

“Yes, sir.”

They soon left the town behind.  Dad turned up the radio, squashing any conversation that might have happened. After a while they stopped at a little roadside diner. Sam held Dean’s hand as they went inside and got settled into a booth. Dean could tell dad’s mood, so he didn’t say anything either, just studied the menu and got himself a burger.

They were just finishing when Sam spoke up. “Daddy, you should get Dean pie.”

John looked at Sam, then over at Dean. “Do you think you deserve pie after what happened today?”

Dean looked at his plate. “No sir.”

“But…” Sam stopped as Dean kicked him under the table. Dad had plenty else to worry about. A birthday wasn’t that important. He got Sammy settled into the back seat while Dad paid. As they drove into the night, Dean eventually nodded off against the door.

When he woke up they were parking in front of another motel.  After bringing their bags inside, Dean helped Sam get ready for bed while Dad took a shower. When he came out, Dean saw there was a fresh cut on his arm. He didn’t ask about it.  While Sam crawled under the covers to sleep, Dean helped Dad clean the guns. Finally Dad gave him a nod and Dean went to wash up before crawling under the covers next to Sam.

Sam snuggled closer to his big brother. Dad had turned on the TV and was putting guns away. “Happy birthday,”  whispered Sam sleepily.

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean whispered back, closing his eyes and soon asleep himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and I are basically the same age. Going to school in the 80s, if you were caught with a knife like that, it wasn't nearly that big of a deal. At the worst they'd take it away and call your parents. Also, for the record, Dean's bruise was from hunting, not from his dad.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) and you can see what other things I’m working on [here](http://merindab.tumblr.com/Fiction).


End file.
